Un Sueño Hecho Realidad
by Kao-chan
Summary: Kaoru esta.....embarazada? Quien es el padre? Todos creen que es kenshin pero él lo niega ¿entonces? (NA: esta es la segunda version ya que la primera me dejo con "gusto a poco" leanlo!)
1. capitulo 1

Aquí estoy de nuevo con esta historia, pero esta vez la eh arreglado un poco porque hay cosas que ni yo entendí ni explique en la versión anterior, pero espero que esta vez si les guste y me dejen mas reviews T-T . Bueno quería darle las gracias a mi sensei White plum por ayudarme a ser una mejor escritora (aunque no sirvió de mucho porque no cambie -_-) y ah una buena amiga y compañera Minako-san n_n ahora LEAN! Por favor. 

****

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 1**

En una noche no muy normal una escena extraña se proyectaba en medio del silencio en el dojo Kamiya. 

Kenshin estaba frente a un sujeto de mas o menos su misma edad de ojos café al igual que sus cabellos, poseía ropas largas que parecían ser de otro país. Mientras Kaoru, en su cuarto sentada en su futón, se cubría su desnudo cuerpo con su yukata de dormir, y miraba horrorizada la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

El hombre estaba tendido en el suelo con la marca de un espadaso provocado por la poderosa técnica de Kenshin. 

**Hombre**: me has vencido y como dicta nuestro código de honor ya no soy digno de vivir, pero aun me queda un poco de magia para borrar de tus recuerdos lo que acaba de suceder - después de esas palabras el hombre lanzó un extraño polvo y recito una palabras dejando confundido al pobre de Kenshin.

**Kenshin**: que me has hecho?, porque yo no veo ni una diferencia.

**Hombre**: tu no pero la chica sí, solo espera y veras – al decir estas palabras el hombre se entierra su espada en el pecho y yaciendo inerte en el suelo.

Al ver lo sucedido Kaoru cierra rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto para no ver más.

Por su parte Kenshin cubre el cuerpo y se lo lleva para entregarlo a la policía.

La mañana siguiente Kenshin llega después de una larga conversación con Saito y con una mala noticia.

Mientras Kaoru sale de su cuarto Kenshin la mira con tristeza y le cuenta la mala noticia frente a Yahiko y a Sanosuke.

**Kenshin**: Kaoru-dono , Yahiko, Sanosuke lamento tener que decirles que... bueno debo ir a Kyoto y no sé cuando volveré – él realmente no se preocupaba tanto ni por Yahiko ni Sanosuke la que le preocupaba era Kaoru. Pero al ver su rostro se sorprendió, ella no se veía muy triste como él esperaba.

**Yahiko**: pero, porque? Cuál es la razón de tu viaje Kenshin?

**Kenshin**: Bueno es con respecto a un sujeto que derrote hace poco – dijo Kenshin ocultándole una parte de la verdad que por supuesto Kaoru tenia muy presente.

**Kaoru**: y cuando volverás?- pregunto Kaoru con un tono un poco triste en su voz.

**Kenshin**: Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono, pero no sabría responderle – dijo Kenshin con un poco de tristeza

**Sanosuke**: y cuando te vas?

**Kenshin**: en una semana 

**Kaoru**: una semana –repitió Kaoru en vos baja- 'solo una semana'

Con esa mala noticia en sus mentes todos volvieron a sus quehaceres diarios, Kenshin lavaba, Kaoru salió, Yahiko entrenaba y Sanosuke se dirigió hacia la clínica de Megumi. 

Así pasó la semana todo fue normal durante esos días, menos el comportamiento de Kaoru, andaba triste, pensativa, distraída y lo que más les preocupaba a todos era que ya no peleaba con Yahiko. Todos pensaban que era por la partida de Kenshin y su miedo de perderlo de nuevo, pero solo ella sabia que esa no era la verdadera razón. 

El día de partida:

**Kenshin**: es hora de irme.

Todos estaban reunidos frente a Kenshin para despedirse de él.

**Kaoru**: Kenshin – dijo con tono triste- cuando crees tu que volverás?

**Kenshin**: no lo sé Kaoru-dono, pero le prometo que volveré no se preocupe por eso – le dedicó una tierna sonrisa, con la que ella se sonroja.

Kaoru no estaba segura de si deseara o no que Kenshin volviera, ya que ella había recibido cierta noticia que tal vez a él no le agradaría.

En eso llegó el carruaje de Saito.

**Kenshin**: bueno es hora de irme – se dio la vuelta y se subió al carruaje y los miro por ultima vez antes de partir- Adiós a todos.

Kaoru vio el carruaje alejarse con una extraña sensación, ella sabía que Kenshin cumpliría su promesa, se dio la vuelta entro al dojo y se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar a ella, se sentó en su futón juntando sus muslos contra su pecho, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas se puso a pensar.

'¿Será o no conveniente que Kenshin vuelva? Sé que él no es el responsable pero... no lo sé ¿Cómo ira a reaccionar? Él no lo recuerda no hay de que preocuparse, ¿o sí?' 

**Kaoru**: ¿Hasta cuando seguiré torturándome con tantas preguntas?. En fin... solo hay que esperar – al mismo tiempo que dijo las ultimas palabras puso su mano en su estomago y cerró sus ojos para así quedar profundamente dormida.

CONTINUARA....


	2. capitulo 2

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fic. No esperen muchos cambios, porque esta es solo la versión un poco mejorada del anterior, pero aun así tiene fallas. Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews este capitulo va dedicados a ustedes n_n

Se me había olvidado decir que las palabras que están entre '...' son los pensamientos de los personajes.

****

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

****

**Capitulo 2**

++++++ Tres meses habían pasado desde que Kenshin partió +++++++

Kaoru en ese instante no se encontraba precisamente en el Dojo, sino que iba camino hacia la casa de Tokio, la esposa de Saito, tal y como lo hacia todos los días desde que Kenshin se fue, para cumplir su parte del trato.

TOC-TOC (Kaoru toco la puerta XD)

**Tokio**: Buenos días Kaoru-chan, llegaste mas temprano que de costumbre –saludo la mujer.

**Kaoru**: Buenos días Tokio-san, espero me disculpe, pero tenia ganas de empezar temprano el trabajo hoy.     

**Tokio:** Vamos Kaoru-chan con Saito quedaron en que me ibas a acompañar, no a que ibas a trabajar limpiando la casa.

**Kaoru**: Si, lo se, pero es que haciendo esto me siento mas conforme, después de todo el señor Saito me esta haciendo un gran favor. Ahora con su permiso –Kaoru se dispone a asear la casa mientras Tokio la observa y le habla de diferentes cosas para entretener un poco el ambiente.

**Tokio**: ... y así fue como conseguí ese jarrón que ves ahí. Kaoru, ¿quieres un té?.... ¿Kaoru? –voltea- Kaoru! Por dios ¿que te pasa?

Kaoru estaba arrodillada en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en el estomago, intentando pararse con ayuda de Tokio que se había acercado a ayudarle. Tokio la sentó en un sofá que tenia cerca y le trajo un poco de agua.

**Tokio**: ¿Qué te sucedió Kaoru?

**Kaoru**: Nada....... estas cosas siempre pasan no se preocupe –dijo Kaoru dándole un sonrisa para que no la descubrieran. 

**Tokio**: Kaoru a mi no me engañas ¿Que es lo que tienes?

**Kaoru**: Nada, en serio –Kaoru se empezó  poner nerviosa ante la penetrante mirada de Tokio- 'es como si me estuviese leyendo los pensamiento' -pensó. 

**Tokio**: Kaoru no me digas que tu –bajo la mirada al vientre de Kaoru- no estas engordando precisamente por comer demasiado.

**Kaoru**: A...¿A que se refiere Tokio-san?

**Tokio**: A que ¿Si estas embarazada Kaoru?

**Kaoru**: Yo....Yo....... si, si lo estoy, pero ¿Cómo lo supo?

**Tokio**: Esas cosas se saben, además yo he estado embrazada dos veces. Y dime Kaoru ¿Quién es el padre? –Pregunto curiosa, pero al darse cuenta de que Kaoru bajaba la mirada en forma triste prefirió no insistir- Lo siento Kaoru-chan, no debí preguntar, disculpa. 

**Kaoru**: No se preocupe no es su culpa, es solo que no quiero tocar el tema.

**Tokio**: Esta bien si tu no quieres, pero cuéntame ¿Alguien más sabe?

Kaoru movió la cabeza en forma de negación y dijo: Solo el doctor amigo de la familia sabe, pero le pedí que mantuviera el secreto.

**Tokio**: Eso no esta bien, tarde o temprano los que viven contigo se darán cuenta y empezara el interrogatorio, debes decírselos. 

**Kaoru**: pero yo no estoy segura de cómo reaccionaran y por eso...

**Tokio**: Peor van a reaccionar cuando se den cuenta de que se los ocultaste, y si no quieres decir como paso simplemente dilles una mentirita.

**Kaoru**: ¿mentir?

**Tokio**: Si, tal vez no suene muy agradable, pero hay cosas que a veces no se deben decir para no dañarte ni a ti ni a ellos. 

**Kaoru**: Si, tiene razón Tokio-san hoy mismo en la cena se los diré, muchas gracias por su concejo –le dio un sincera sonrisa. 

Así pasó lo que quedaba de día y llegó la hora de volver al Dojo, no sin antes darles las gracias a Tokio por su muy útil consejo.

**Kaoru**: Muchas gracias Tokio-san, de verdad se lo agradezco –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

**Tokio**: no hay de que Kaoru-chan tu solo cuídate y te espero mañana.

Kaoru se dirija camino al Dojo mientras pensaba en que les diría a los demás:' ¿Qué les digo? ¿Qué les digo? No se me ocurre nada, pero tampoco puedo decirles la verdad, no me creerían...y ¿Si les digo que me emborrache?....No, no seria conveniente Sanosuke armaría la grande y no me dejaría salir nunca más en mi vida del Dojo....entonces...'. Sin darse cuenta Kaoru llegó a su hogar en donde estaban todos.

**Sanosuke**: Ay Jo-chan ya era hora de que llegaras, me estoy muriendo de hambre y a la Kitsune se le ocurrió que no podíamos comer hasta que todos estuviéramos listos.

**Megumi: **Sigue quejándote así Sanosuke y no comerás ni una pizca de arroz.

La cena transcurrió normal, Sanosuke quejándose de lo mala cocinera que era Megumi, Yahiko engullendo su comida y la de Sanosuke, Megumi discutiendo con este ultimo, y Kaoru...... simplemente comiendo.

**Sano**: Jo-chan no comas tanto que vas a seguir engordando, mírate como estas.

**Kaoru** (dirigiéndole una mirada al estilo Battusai): Ese no es tu problema Sanosuke. Además no saco nada dejando de comer, si aunque lo hiciera seguiría engordando –Kaoru encontró la oportunidad perfecta para decirles la verdad.

**Yahiko**: ¿A que te refieres BUSU?

**Kaoru**: a que yo no engordo exactamente por comer –dijo sin dejar de comer como si la cosa no tuviera mucha importancia-

**Sano**: Jajajajajajajajajajaja, como su fuera posible.....

**Megumi**: Calla cabeza de pollo, lo que dice Tanuki si es posible –menciono mirando a Kaoru como si le estuviese transmitiendo una pregunta mentalmente- Es posible que tu...

**Kaoru**: Si Megumi, es lo que estas pensando.

**Megumi**: Pero ¿Cómo sucedió?

**Yahiko y sano**: De que están hablando?

**Megumi**: Ay, ¿cómo pueden ser tan tontos?, estamos hablando de que Kaoru esta embarazada par de inútiles.

**Sano** y **Yahiko**: EMBARAZADA??!!

**Sano**: pe..pero ¿cómo? ¿quién es el padre? ¿Kenshin?

**Kaoru**: que como sucedió? Eso no te lo puedo decir porque hay niños presentes –dijo mirando a Yahiko- pero, si te puedo decir que el padre de mi hijo no es Kenshin, mi hijo.....no tiene padre.

**Megumi**: ¿qué no tiene? Pero si tu sabes que eso es totalmente imposible. O es que no sabes quien es el padre.

Kaoru asistió con la cabeza.

**Sano**: NO ME DIGAS QUE TE......

Kaoru volvió a asistir con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada.

**Yahiko**: ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO!! – gritó impaciente.

**Sano**: Tu cállate que aun eres un niño para entender estas cosas.

**Yahiko**: YO NO SOY UN NIÑO!!

**Sano** (ignorando a Yahiko): Jo-chan dime quien fue el mal nacido que te hizo esto y te juro que no vivirá para contarlo, yo se que tú sabes quien fue.

**Kaoru**: Yo.... yo no se quien fue Sanosuke.

**Sano**: Vamos Jo-chan has un intento, yo se que sí lo recuerdas.

**Kaoru**: te digo que no se quien fue.

**Sano**: Vamos Jo-chan dímelo dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

**Kaoru**: pe...pero yo no se....- negó mirando atemorizada la a Sanosuke quien daba indicios de estar furioso.

**Sano** (perdiendo la paciencia): DIMELO KAORU QUE TE JUERO QUE LE SACARE LA....

**Kaoru**: Te digo que no se Sanosuke, NO SE QUIEN FUE –dijo saliendo de ahí y corriendo hasta su habitación.

**Sano**: jo-chan

**Megumi**:' no me extraña que se haya enfadado tanto, después de todo Kaoru es como una hermana para él pero...' Ya cálmate Sanosuke, ya veras que pronto sabremos quien fue.

**Yahiko**: ¿ME VA A EXPLICAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS?!!!!

**Megumi y Sano**: NO!

CONTINUARA....


	3. capitulo 3

Hola de nuevo, lamento la demora, pero es que eh tenido problemas con los reviews, NO LOS PUEDO VER Y NO ME LLEGANA MI E-MAIL T-T y por eso estaba en huelga pero, creo que si me demoro más dejaran de leer este fic jejejejeje. Bueno lamento no poder leer los review de todas esa lindas y amables chicas que los dejan y también espero que lean este, que les guste y que me dejen otro reviewsito a esta autora que los necesita n_n****

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

****

**Capitulo 3**

Kaoru abrió sus ojos por los llantos de un pequeño. Era una hermosa mañana, ya 1 año había pasado desde la ida de Kenshin y Kaoru empezaba a pensar que no volvería. Kaoru se levantó, y como todas las mañanas lo hacia, tomo al pequeño y se fue a desayunar. 

Caminaba por el corredor mientras mimaba a su pequeño hijo, que ya tenia tres meses y pensaba en cuan rutinaria se hacia su vida últimamente. Todos los días se despertaba con el llanto de su hijo, se levantaba, caminaba por los corredores con el chico en sus brazos llegaba al comedor y...  

**Kaoru**: buenos días Yahiko.'ahora me dirá: buenos días fea'

**Yahiko**: buenos días fea –lo que Kaoru ignoro.

**Kaoru**: Sanosuke llegas bastante temprano hoy – dijo Kaoru mirando a Sanosuke sentado al lado de Yahiko como siempre lo estaba todas las mañanas desde que aprendió a cocinar.

**Yahiko**: me sorprende, debes tener mucha hambre para venir a desayunar aquí, o ¿es que Megumi te echo de su clínica?

**Sanosuke**: cállate Yahiko-chan, no tienes mucho que decir ya que tu haces lo posible por evitar desayunar lo que Kaoru cocina.

**Kaoru**: bueno nadie los obliga a quedarse, es más, seria mejor para mí ya que tendría que cocinar solo para una persona –dijo Kaoru con tono desafiante - vamos sigan burlándose –Ella sabia perfectamente que ellos solo se quejaban por costumbre ya que su comida había mejorado bastante este ultimo año.

**Sanosuke**: je je ay Kaoru si tu sabes que son bromas –mintió poniendo vos inocente.

**Kaoru**: Sí claro 

Desayunaron tranquilamente lo que Kaoru cocinó claro que ya no peleaban como antes ahora simplemente....comían.

Después de limpiar Kaoru salió hacia la clínica de Megumi llevando al pequeño con ella.

**Kaoru**: buenos días Megumi –saludo mientras entraba con el bebé en sus brazos.

**Megumi**: buenos días Kaoru. Veo que has traído a tu hijo otra vez, y ¿ahora que le pasó?

**Kaoru**: la verdad nada pero quiero que lo revises por que creo que se esta enfermando. 

**Megumi**: a ya veo, haber deja revisarlo –Megumi lo tomó y lo examino- ¿cuantos meses tiene el pequeño Kenji?

**Kaoru**: tiene cuatro ¿por qué lo preguntas? 

**Megumi**: es que para ser tan pequeño es bastante saludable, no te preocupes no tiene nada

**Kaoru**: por suerte que lo es –dijo Kaoru tomando al pequeño- muchas gracias Megumi –se adelantó a decir para evitar la pregunta que venia- Ya me debo ir. Adiós.

Ella no quería ser cuestionada por quincuagésima vez por Megumi, por eso era mejor evitarla, y volver a casa luego de pasar por los víveres que necesitaba para la semana.

Al llegar al Dojo vio a Yahiko peleando con Sanosuke, como siempre.

**Kaoru**: Yahiko!! ¿Qué haces ahí holgazaneando? Quiero que me hagas 100 de los movimiento que te enseñe ayer!! –ordenó con superioridad.

**Yahiko**: 100!!! Porque no mejor 50?

**Kaoru** : y porque no 500? Mejor deja de quejarte y empieza a hacerlos antes de que los aumente y prepárate que desde mañana los ejercicios aumentaran, ya eres una año mas grande y por eso más resistente.  

Así siguió el día hasta que atardeció y Kaoru salió dejando a Kenji al cuidado de Tae. Ella quería salir a despejar sus ideas ya que hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacia. Se paseo por las calles de Tokio, pensando en su pasado presente y futuro con su hijo, hasta que anocheció y decidió ir por su bebé y volver al Dojo.

En su paseo de regreso al Akabeko pasó por donde se encontraban las hermosas luciérnagas, se quedo un buen rato mirándolas y recordando cuando Kenshin se fue a Kyoto a pelear contra Makoto Shishio, unos dos años ya habían pasado desde ese incidente pero aun le provocaba nostalgia el recuerdo de que Kenshin, su Kenshin se había ido de nuevo. Su vista se empezó a nublar cuando una vos la distrajo era una vos conocida, una vos familiar. Era la vos de...

**Kenshin**: hola Kaoru-dono –dijo con su singular sonrisa.

**Kaoru**: Kenshin!! -Kaoru estaba muy feliz, pero extrañada a la vez, él había regresado, sin que Saito le avisara después de todo ellos dos tenían un trato, pero eso ya no importaba, su Kenshin estaba ahí y ella tenia ganas de abrasarlo pero se aguanto con todo su corazón- cu...cuando regresaste?

**Kenshin**: acabo de regresar y me dirigía al Dojo cuando la vi aquí contemplando estas hermosas luciérnagas. No cree que traen muchos recuerdos?

**Kaoru**: si, por eso las veo. Además de ser hermosas me traen muchos recuerdos de cuanto te fuiste a Kyoto por primera vez –después de fijarse de que Kenshin no respondía se dio cuenta de que no debió decir eso, se sentía estúpida.

**Kenshin**: bueno ¿no cree que ya es un poco tarde Kaoru-dono?

**Kaoru**: sí, tienes razón, será mejor que regresemos al Dojo. 'Después de ir al Dojo con Kenshin iré a buscar a Kenji al Akabeko'. 

Al llegar al dojo todos se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a Kenshin entrando junto a Kaoru. Sanosuke lo primero que hizo fue darle un palmazo en la espalda al recién llegado Kenshin y Yahiko de molestarlo.

**Yahiko**: ah Kenshin llegaste al fin, pensé que tendría que comer toda mi vida la comida de Kaoru.

**Sanosuke**: Kenshin llegaste y ¿cómo te fue en Kyoto?

**Kenshin**: bien Sanosuke no te preocupes.

Después del abrazo que le dio Megumi intentando poner celosa a Kaoru, cosa que no resulto y que sorprendió al resto, todos se fueron al comedor a conversar.

**Megumi**: ¿Kaoru, ya le dijiste? –preguntó en secreto aprovechando el bullicio de las niñas y las constantes preguntas y quejas de Sanosuke y Yahiko. 

**Kaoru**: no, pero no creo que le importe –dijo Kaoru parándose- permiso debo ir al Akabeko, vuelvo luego.

**Kenshin**: la acompaño Kaoru-dono? 

**Kaoru**: no gracias Kenshin, puedo cuidarme sola, no te preocupes.

**Kenshin**: pero ya es tarde y pueden ser peligrosas las calles a estas horas de la noche.

**Kaoru**: no gracias, preferiría que me acompañara Sanosuke – dijo con una sonrisa.

**Sanosuke**: esta bien, voy contigo pero ¿por qué no prefieres ir con Kenshin? 

**Kaoru**: no, él debe estar cansado de tanto viajar, después de todo el camino desde Kyoto hasta acá es bastante largo ¿no Kenshin?  

**Kenshin**: si, Kaoru-dono –contesto con una sonrisa.

Así se fueron dejando a los demás en el Dojo esperando. Llegaron al Akabeko recogieron a Kenji, le dijeron la noticia a Tae y volvieron al Dojo rápidamente.

Al volver al Dojo Kaoru se fue directo a su cuarto a acostar al bebé y luego se dirigió al comedor para seguir con la charla de los demás.

No paso más de media hora cuando Kaoru pidió permiso para retirarse a su cuarto, cosa que nadie impidió, luego se fueron las niñas y el Dr. Genzai seguido por Megumi y Sano, Yahiko y Kenshin se fueron a acostar para dejar un Dojo silencioso y pasivo.

CONTINUARA....

Este capitulo es bastante corto, es más para explicar la llegada de Kenshin y espero que el próximo me salga más largo, por que sinceramente no me gustan los capítulos cortos n_n. Ahora que leyeron la tercera parte del fic dejen un review porfis, que yo estaré muy agradecida n_n


	4. capitulo 4

Primero que todo me quiero disculpar con todas aquellas POCAS lectoras que se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic y dejar un REVIEW por haberme demorado TANTO en actualizar. La verdad es que con lo cabeza de pollo que soy, se me había olvidado subir el capitulo (ya se me hacia extraño que no me llegara ni siquiera un reviewsito), pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

Bueno no las entretengo, lean y espero que les guste este capitulo T-T

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

****

**Capitulo 4**

En la mañana siguiente Yahiko y Kenshin se despertaron con el llanto del pequeño Kenji. Mientras  Kenshin abría los ojos pudo escuchar los pasos ligeros de alguien caminando rápidamente por los pasillos, de seguro son de Kaoru, pensó y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero de pronto recapacito y....

**Kenshin**:'¡¡¡¡¿¿El llanto de un bebe en el dojo??!!!!'

**Yahiko**: ya hazlo callar Kaoru!!! Ya es el tercer día que me despierta ese niño!!! –gritaba Yahiko enojado desde su habitación.

Kenshin se levanto rápidamente y salió de su habitación, debía saber de donde y de quien era ese pequeño llanto que había escuchado. Su duda de se ese llanto había sido real fue resuelto rápidamente al encontrarse con Kaoru sentada en la orilla del pasillo del dojo con un bebé en sus brazos. Al ver a Kaoru en esa forma lo que lo sorprendió mucho y una extraña sensación de tristeza lo invadió, aunque no supo porque. 'Se me han adelantado –pensó- un momento, ¿porque pienso esas cosas?'

**Kenshin**: Kaoru-dono?

**Kaoru**: Buenos días Kenshin 

**Kenshin**: eh Kaoru-dono... ¿quien es ese pequeño? –dijo acercándose para ver al bebe de ojos azules zafiro como los de Kaoru y con un gorrito que impedía ver el color de su cabello.

**Kaoru**: este pequeño es mi hijo, su nombre es Kenji

**Kenshin**: '¿hijo?' y...¿Que edad tiene? –Dijo Kenshin intentando evitar preguntar quien era el padre, pero la curiosidad lo invadía.

**Kaoru**: tiene cuatro meses –Kaoru miro la cara atónita de Kenshin, él cual al darse cuenta la intentó disimular. 

**Kenshin**:... y ¿Cómo amaneció hoy?

**Kaoru**: muy bien Kenshin, y tu? –ella sabía que él no aguantaría más fingiendo una aparente indiferencia a la aparición repentina de ese niño, así que ya se preparaba para la "evasión numero uno".

**Kenshin**: eh Kaoru-dono si no es mucha molestia ¿se podría saber quien es... –no pudo continuar ya que Kaoru lo interrumpió.

**Kaoru**: mira la hora, iré a preparar el desayuno ¿o prefieres hacerlo tu?

**Kenshin**: eh... –Kenshin entendió la indirecta y decidió no insistir- yo lo preparare no se preocupe.

Kenshin se fue a la cocina con la curiosidad, pero ya vería la forma de preguntarle a Megumi o a Sanosuke.  
El desayuno transcurrió normal, todos comían en paz, algo de lo que Kenshin aun no se acostumbraba, era curioso pero antes deseaba pasar aunque fuera un desayuno en paz, pero ahora era diferente, solo había estado dos veces con ellos en una mesa , y ya empezaba a extrañar las risas de Yahiko, y los castigos de Kaoru. En verdad las cosa habían cambiado desde que se fue.

Durante el día Kenshin intento preguntarle varias veces a Kaoru de quien era el pequeño, pero ella lo evitaba, o más bien, evitaba la pregunta. Lo que lo llevo a la clínica de Megumi, después de todo ella debía saber.

**Kenshin**: Buenas tardes Megumi-dono 

**Megumi**: Kenshin has venido, y ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

**Kenshin**: eh bueno... solo a saludarle –mintió.

**Megumi**: no me engañas Kenshin, sé que quieres algo.

**Kenshin**: si tiene razón 'a quien trataba de engañar' 

**Megumi**: bueno, ¿y que es?

**Kenshin**: eh...bueno esta mañana me desperté y vi a Kaoru con un niño y me dijo que era su hijo y bueno... me gustaría saber quien es el padre.

**Megumi**: ¿y porque no le preguntas a Kaoru?

**Kenshin**: ya lo intente pero evita la pregunta

**Megumi**: me lo imagine, lamento desilusionarte Kenshin pero no lo sé y me sorprendería que alguien más que Kaoru lo supiera.

**Kenshin**: ¿por qué? –Preguntó confundido.

**Megumi**: Kaoru es muy reservada con la identidad del padre, y con el niño también, no deja que nadie lo tome, es algo extraño sabes –Estaba claro que esa era un exageración.

**Kenshin**: ¿nadie?

**Megumi**: así es, me acuerdo que una ves Sanosuke intento tomarlo, pero Kaoru casi se lo come.

Kenshin tenia una gran gota en su cabeza 'no es muy difícil imaginar porque'  ^^U

En ese momento entraron cuatro sujetos con uno herido pidiendo ayuda.

**Megumi**: lo siento Kenshin debo trabajar, te veo luego.

**Kenshin**: Sí, esta bien, adiós 

De vuelta al dojo Kenshin se fue pensando en lo que Megumi le dijo

'Que curioso nadie sabe quien es, pero si Kaoru tiene un hijo eso debe significar que también debe tener un esposo –al pensar en eso Kenshin se estremeció de la tristeza- pero yo no eh visto a ningún hombre entrando al dojo.¿O será que ah estado todo este tiempo en su habitación? No Kenshin, no pienses esas cosas'

Kenshin siguió pensando y sin darse cuenta entro al dojo, y vio la típica escena de Yahiko quejándose de los ejercicios dados por Kaoru.

Definitivamente no soportaba la idea de que Kaoru estuviese casada y con un hijo, y aunque no quería admitirlo sentía celos y envidia de esa persona.  
Debía responder sus dudas, debía saber si lo que pesaba de ese hombre era cierto, pero como entraría a la habitación sin que u dueña se diera cuenta o el bebe que seguramente estaba durmiendo a estas horas de la mañana se despertara...

**Kaoru** (interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kenshin): Kenshin, ¿Me harías el favor de prepararme un baño?

**Kenshin**: eh?, ah!, claro Kaoru-dono –Si, había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta- 'Mientras se baña podré ir a su habitación, no será difícil escabullirme y no hacer ruido para que el bebe no se despierte'

Después de preparar el baño y asegurarse de que Kaoru estuviese cómoda para que se demorara el tiempo suficiente, Kenshin se dispuso a ir a investigar.

Iba de camino a la habitación cuando un ruido extraño llamo su atención, un ruido que provenía de la cocina.

**Kenshin**: mm? Que fue ese ruido? 

Kenshin se dirigió a la cocina para encontrarse con una extraña extraña escena, estaba Tsubame, la cual sostenía en sus manos un pequeño gatito y Yahiko a su lado intentando....intentando....¡¿cocinar?!

**Kenshin**:' Wow si que han cambiado las cosas en este dojo, miren que Yahiko cocinando'

**Yahiko**: Ke...Kenshin, no es lo que tu piensas yo...

**Kenshin**: no te preocupes Yahiko, no se lo diré a nadie –dijo intentando calmar al chico, el cual sin duda intentaba salvar su orgullo como chico rebelde.

Volviendo a su objetivo Kenshin llego a la habitación y mirando hacia todos lados corrió la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru entrando sigilosamente, para que nadie lo notara. Ya de antemano el sabia que no había un hombre en esa habitación, ya que desde afuera  solo pudo sentir el ki del bebe, pero aun así debía saber si habían pertenencias de algún hombre allí adentro.  
Su objetivo estaba cumplido o por lo menos parte de el, ya que nadie se dio cuenta de su entrada. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una Kaoru totalmente desnuda frente a él al darse la vuelta.  
Estaba embobado, nunca había visto cosa tan bella, a pesar que estuviera de espaldas a él, pensó, pero ese no era exactamente el momento para admirar la escultural figura de Kaoru, en cualquier momento ella notaría su presencia y no dudaría en....

Kaoru: KENSHIN ERES UN HENTAIII!!!!!! Kenshin: Kaoru-dono no es lo que usted piensa, yo solo... 

Pero de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe de un boken y todo se volvió oscuro para él. 

CONTINUARA....

Bueno y eso fue lo que se le puede llamar un capitulo,  la verdad es que eh estado pensando en jubilarme en esto de poner fics en esta web, no es por que no me dejen reviews, sino que creo que no escribo muy bien que digamos y bueno... tal vez deba quedarme con mis historias en mis cuadernos, pero eso debo pensarlo aun, así que no se preocupen que voy a terminar con este fic y ahí decido, porfis díganme si me jubilo o no.   
  
MIL GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS LINDAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW O QUE SIMPLEMENTE OPINAN SOBRE MI FIC, YA QUE ME HACE SENTIR MUY BIEN QUE POR LO MENOS LO HAYAN LEIDO AUNKE NO LES HAYA GUSTADO JEJEJEJEJE n_n 


	5. capitulo 5

Uy, o.o, estaba viendo y me fije que hay invasión de M&A (no estoy diciendo que eso sea malo) es por eso que mando un aviso a todas las fanáticas de K&K para que se animen y escriban (soy como el padre Gatica "platica pero no practica" xD) wenu ya, lean y déjen un reviewsito aunque sea por lastima a esta pobre escritora fracasada.

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Capitulo 5**

Así pasaron 2 meses. 

Era ya de medio día y el cielo estaba nublado, Kaoru estaba ya levantada aseando el dojo con ayuda de Yahiko, Kenshin lavaba la ropa y Sano dormía profundamente en el pasillo del dojo cuando el Dr. Genzai entra con las dos pequeñas y dos cartas.

**Ayame y Suzume**: Ken vamos a jugar

**Kenshin**: esta bien, ya voy –dice con una sonrisa.

**Dr. Genzai**: Kaoru tengo dos cartas para ti.

**Kaoru**: para mí? –preguntó insegura, y se acercó al Dr. Gensai para recibirlas.

Kaoru las recibió al ver la primera se sorprendió, pero decidió ignorarla por un momento y revisar la otra.

**Kaoru**: Conque me necesitan en el dojo donde practica Terada-san.

**Kenshin**: Terada-san?

**Kaoru**: si, no lo recuerdas? Bueno no es extraño que no lo recuerdes, después de todo hace un año que no estabas en Tokio.

**Yahiko**: y para que te necesitan?

**Kaoru**: la carta dice que su sensei se ah enfermado gravemente y necesitan a un profesor sustituto y me esta pidiendo el favor a mí. 'después de todo me conviene, así podré ganar un poco de dinero para...'

**Yahiko**: y cuando iras?

**Kaoru**: mañana mismo. Y ahora con su permiso –Kaoru se retira a su habitación.

Al llegar se sienta en su futón toma la primera carta y con mucho cuidado la abre. Al leer su interior queda paralizada '¿él? Pensé que ya me había olvidado, pero al parecer  no fue así ¿Que debo hacer? Despues de todo es una buena posibilidad justo lo que esperaba, si, esta decidido tres años, tengo tres años para esperar y si no pasa nada en esos tres años iré con él, puede ser mi única alternativa, después de todo creo que será la más probable, ojala no fuese así, pero el mundo no es color de rosa' Kaoru cerró la carta con tristeza y siguió pensando por lo que ella creyó poco tiempo. Miro a su pequeño quien estaba profundamente dormido. 'es igual a su padre excepto por...' un brusco grito despejo su pensamiento. Salió de la habitación y vio a Yahiko sobándose la mano.

**Kaoru**: ¿qué pasa?

**Sanosuke**: el torpe de Yahiko-chan se apretó los dedos con la puerta –dijo Sano con una sonrisa maligna.

**Yahiko**: la puerta que tu cerraste a propósito!!!, y no digas chan!!! –Yahiko estaba furioso.

**Kenshin**: Ya esta lista la cena –grito desde la cocina.

Kaoru al escuchar esas palabras se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo en su habitación pensando.

**Kaoru**: ya vamos!!!. Yahiko ya escuchaste a Kenshin ahora deja de quejarte y vamos a cenar –cuando termino Yahiko ya no estaba- debe de tener mucha hambre –de pronto escuchó el llanto de su hijo- veo que ya despertó mejor lo voy a buscar.

Cuando Kaoru entro en el comedor estaban todos sentados y con Kenji en sus brazos se sentó al lado de Kenshin.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema aparte de las peleas de Yahiko y Sanosuke y las "disimuladas" miradas de Kenshin hacia Kenji. Y así termino otro día.

Era otra mañana nublada, pero esta ves tenia mas posibilidades de lluvia. Yahiko no estaba, ya que como él decía, había ido a ayudar a Tsubame y Tae al Akabeco y Sano tampoco estaba. Los únicos en el dojo eran Kaoru y Kenshin.

Kaoru corría desesperada buscando sus cosas, se había quedado dormida y debía ir al dojo de Terada-san. Cuando todo estaba listo para irse sentía que algo se le olvidaba y al darse cuenta de lo que era se alteró aun más.

**Kenshin**: que pasa Kaoru-dono? 

**Kaoru**: es que se me olvido pedirle a alguien que cuidara de Kenji hoy.

**Kenshin**: tendrá que llevarlo con usted.

**Kaoru**: si, pero si... ' tendré que hacer una excepción' Kenshin ¿tu podrías cuidarlo? Solo por hoy –lo miró con carita suplicante.

**Kenshin**: ¿yo? 

**Kaoru**: si, pero no te preocupes esta durmiendo y la comida esta lista en la cocina es solo llegar y calentar. Cuando despierte se la das por ahí de las 11 de la mañana. El pequeño es muy tranquilo no te causara muchos problemas si lo tratas con cuidado –Kaoru estaba muy apurada como para esperar un "no" como respuesta- gracias, me voy, adiós. Ah y no se te olvide darle su leche a las 5 de la tarde y antes de dormir, como a las 7. 

Mientras Kaoru se alejaba del dojo Kenshin quedo parado intentando entender todo lo que Kaoru le dijo, después de todo, por alguna extraña razón, no le molestaba cuidar al pequeño Kenji.

Después de tres hora Kenji despertó con un fuerte llanto.

**Kenshin**: mm? Ya despertó, mejor voy a verlo –Kenshin dejo la ropa tendida y fue en busca de Kenji. Al llegar al cuarto tomo al pequeño- 'se siente extraño tomar a un bebé después de.... un momento nunca eh tomado a un bebé, bueno aun así es extraño, porque será? debe ser por que es tan pequeño, nunca pensé en que algún día iba a tener uno en mis brazos, pero eso no importa ahora' mejor le doy algo de comer para que deje de llorar. 

Busco por toda la cocina la comida del pequeño hasta que la encontró. Lo miro con cara de duda- tendré que calentarlo? –lo probo para saber si era dulce o era comida molida y aunque sabia que iba a saber mal porque Kaoru lo había cocinado se atrevió a echárselo a la boca- mmmm... sabe bien, Kaoru debe querer mucho a este niño para cocinarle tan delicioso 'si que han cambiado las cosas en este dojo, Kaoru esta mas madura de carácter.... y de cuerpo –sacudió la cabeza- debo dejar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos'.

Después de alimentar al pequeño se lo llevó al patio, no sabia que hacer, Kenji se estaba aburriendo y ya podía escuchar otro llanto más. 

**Kenshin**: ay no, no te pongas a llorar de nuevo, por favor, que hago? –después de un rato de pensar decidió hacerle caras divertidas, lo que dio efecto, el bebe se reía muy entretenido de las caras ridículas que Kenshin le dedicaba.

En eso entró Sanosuke con Yahiko, al dojo, caminaron hasta doblar una de las esquinas y vieron a Kenshin sentado en la orilla del pasillo con Kenji en brazos, el cual reía divertido de las caras de Kenshin.

**Yahiko**: ves lo mismo que yo Sanosuke? Kaoru dejo a Kenji al cuidado de Kenshin.

**Sanosuke**: si, no crees que se ven como padre e hijo? 

**Yahiko**: si, por primera ves tienes razón.

La imagen que estaban contemplando era realmente conmovedora, Kenshin jugaba con Kenji subiéndolo y bajándolo, sujetándolo de su pequeña cintura, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sano y Yahiko querían seguir mirándolos pero no pudieron ya que unas cuantas gotas empezaban a caer, y tuvieron que entrar en el dojo.

**Kenshin**: Yahiko Sanosuke ya llegaron.

**Yahiko**: así parece, oye como es eso? –dijo mirando a Kenshin con el bebe en los brazos.

**Kenshin**: que cosa? ¿Kenji? 

**Sanosuke**: si, ¿cómo es que Jo-chan te permitió cuidarlo?

**Kenshin**: ah es que ella salió muy apurada y me lo encargó –dijo él sonrojándose ante las miradas de Sano y Yahiko.

**Sanosuke**: como sea, pero debes ir a abrigarlo porque por lo que se ve, va a llover muy fuerte –dijo con desconfianza.

Kenshin obedeció y fue por una manta para taparlo. Entró en la habitación y se embriagó del olor a jazmines de Kaoru, buscó por ahí y por allá hasta encontrar algo que sirviera para tapar al niño, luego salió a esperar a Kaoru junto con los otros en el comedor.

Las horas pasaron y llego la hora de la cena Kenshin estaba preocupado porque Kaoru no llegaba y estaba lloviendo cada vez más fuerte.

**Kenshin**: ya es muy tarde–dijo fijándose en la hora- son las once de la noche 'no creo que Kaoru llegue hasta mañana, entonces ¿qué voy hacer con el niño?. Será mejor que lo acueste' –Kenshin se dirigió a la habitación de Kaoru y recostó al niño en el futón- Hasta mañana pequeño Kenji –dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero apenas toco la puerta eh intento correrla Kenji se puso a llorar- ¿qué?....'Voy a tener que esperar a que se duerma? Ah! Ahora recuerdo que Kaoru mencionó que a este chico no le gusta dormir solo, ya ni modo' –Kenshin se sentó a esperar mientras se relajaba con el olor a jazmines del cuarto de Kaoru y cuando creyó que el chico estaba dormido se paró y se alejo, pero no alcanzaron a pasar dos segundos para cuando el bebe ya estaba llorando otra vez-¿qué hago? Cada vez que me intento ir se despierta 'tendré que llevarlo a mi habitación, ya que no puedo dormir en esta habitación' –Tomo al pequeño lo tapó bien y se lo llevó a su habitación, lo acostó en su futón y se quedó dormido en la típica pose de samurai con su sakabatou apoyada en su hombro. 

La mañana era lluviosa y Kenshin estaba dándole de comer a Kenji. 

**Yahiko**: ¿Cuándo parará de llover? –se quejaba Yahiko aburrido.

**Kenshin**: no lo sé, pero espero que pronto.

Ya era medio día y paró de llover, no pasaron más de cinco minutos y Kaoru estaba entrando al dojo.

**Kenshin**: Kaoru-dono ya llego –dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa de alivio.

**Kaoru**: si, Kenji!! –tomo al pequeño de los brazos de Kenshin- mi pequeño, estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿Cómo se portó?

**Kenshin**: muy bien, no causó ningún problema –mintió Kenshin y al mismo tiempo recordó todo los problemas que tuvo para cambiarle los pañales en la mañana.

**Kaoru**: muchas gracias por cuidarlo Kenshin –dijo haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

**Kenshin**: no fue nada Kaoru-dono, no se preocupe. Mejor dígame ¿Cómo le fue en el dojo?

**Kaoru**: muy bien, los alumnos de ese dojo son muy respetuosos –miro a Yahiko quien captó inmediatamente la indirecta. 

Después de esa MUY pequeña plática Kenshin se fue la recoger la ropa mojada por la lluvia para volverla a lavar mientras Kaoru supervisaba a Yahiko y jugaba con su hijo.

Kenshin se quedó mirando a Kaoru y rápidamente entró en sus pensamientos, olvidándose del resto del mundo. 

-'que linda se ve ahí con su hijo, me gustaría estar ahí abrazándola y acompañándola. Un momento!!! que estoy pensando no debo pensar esas cosas de Kaoru'

-'¿y porque no?' –entro la segunda voz de su conciencia en discusión. Era algo así como el hitokiri contra el rurouni o el angelito versus el diablito.

-'porque la debo respetar'

-'pero eso no significa que no puedas pensar esas cosas de ella, admítelo, te quedó gustando cuidar a su hijo'

-'claro que no, además ese niño ya tiene padre'

-' ¿verdad? Y ¿quien es?'

-'no lo sé'

-' entonces ¿porque dices que lo tiene?' 

-'porquee... porquee...todo niño debe tener un padre'

-' él tiene un padre, pero ella no un esposo'

-' esta bien, tienes razón en eso'

-' ¿entonces?'

-' el punto es que ese chico no es mío y Kaoru ya debe estar enamorada de alguien'

-' no me digas que no sabe de quien'

-' no, no lo sé'

-' eres demasiado siego como para darte cuenta'

-' ¿a que te refieres?'

-'a nada' 

**Kaoru**: KENSHIN!!!!

**Kenshin**: OrOoOoOoOoO??

**Kaoru**: que te pasa? Hace rato que te estoy diciendo que te apures. 

**Kenshin**: ah si –dijo dándose cuenta que parecía estúpido ahí parado

**Kenji**: papá –dijo con su pequeña voz extendiendo sus cortos brazos hacia Kenshin

**Kaoru**: ¿uh? Cree que eres su padre. No Kenji él no es tu papá –dijo Kaoru mientras se alejaba de Kenshin nerviosa.

La noche llegó, Kaoru se quedó en su habitación Yahiko estaba durmiendo y Kenshin seguía pensando en su habitación.

' Kaoru a cambiado, esta diferente, es como si hubiese madurado, claro maduró, tenia que madurar para poder cuidar a su hijo además se ve más hermosa que antes, es como si ese pequeño le hubiese dado felicidad pero sé que en su interior en lo más profundo de su corazón hay una gran tristeza, eso se ve en sus ojos, si solo pudiese saber que es la podría ayudar. Me siento en deuda con ella y no sé por que. Además ese bebe me dijo papá ojalá fuera yo su padre es bastante tierno y creo que me encariñe de él. ¿Qué pensara Kaoru de eso?'

-¿qué tal si se lo dices?  
-¿hu? Decírselo? No, tendría que estar loco

- Loco? Por que?

- Kaoru me echaría del dojo y me diría que soy un atrevido.

- Yo no creo eso.

CONTINUARA...


	6. capitulo 6

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

****

**Capitulo 6**

"Aquí estoy de nuevo, solo, en la oscuridad de mi habitación. Tal y como cada noche pensando, pensando en ella, y el porque de mi estupidez, si ¿cómo pude?. Desde ese incidente he pensado, tal vez demasiado, en el tiempo en que hemos estado juntos o por lo menos en el tiempo que llevo de conocerla y nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo ciego que fui. En todas las ocasiones o por lo menos en la mayoría la hacia sufrir, si solo me hubiese dado cuanta antes de sus sentimientos, las cosas serian distintas, tal y como lo serian si yo no hubiera sido un destajador.

Si, es mi pasado el que me persigue, es la fuente de todo el sufrimiento de la gente que me rodea, y más de ella que de nadie. Ella que me brinda un hogar una familia como la que nunca tuve, y yo le respondo con peligros, enemigos y todo tipo de batallas.

Aun recuerdo cuando la conocí ella me dijo que no le importaba mi pasado, y ahora me pregunto ¿Seguirá sin importarle? Yo creo que ahora si le importa. Debe estar odiándome, preguntándose cual fue su error, sin saber que el equivocado aquí soy yo, pero ya es muy tarde, lo hecho, hecho está y no se puede volver al pasado, por más que uno lo desee.

Como me arrepiento de todas esas veces que la alejé de mi, como cuando ella estaba ilusionada porque pensó que yo en verdad le había pedido matrimonio, pero todo había ido un estúpido error, y la hice sufrir. O cuando me fui a Kyoto ella quedó llorando, llorando porque me alejaba de su lado, y la hice sufrir. También cuando pelee con Shogo y quede ciego ella se preocupaba por mi yo solo le sonreía, y la hice sufrir. Y por último esta vez que fue la peor...la hice sufrir.

¿Por qué soy tan egoísta? ¿Por qué en vez de pensar en mi pasado no me centro en mi presente? Es tan difícil olvidarte Tomoe, que a veces dudo si quiero seguir vivo, pero luego la miro a ella y encuentro una razón para vivir, protegerla y asegurarme de que sea feliz, como para remediar lo que te ocurrió a ti, pero en vez de eso hago todo lo contrario"

Así Kenshin sigue pensando y pensando hasta quedar profundamente dormido y empezar a soñar. No era un sueño muy bonito se podría decir que era todo lo contrario.

Battusai caminaba por las calles desoladas manchadas de sangre, las que a medida que este avanzaba se llenaban de nieve y luego un cuerpo un cadáver en la nieve. Kenshin se acerca y ve que es Tomoe, la toma en sus brazos y su rostro cambia al de Kaoru. Kenshin la mira sorprendido y ella sonríe, estaban en el dojo, Kaoru agonizaba, sangraba y lloraba ((N/A: uy que cruel sonó eso)), ella movía su boca decía algo, pero él no la escuchaba, ella empeoraba hasta que con sus últimos esfuerzos le dijo a Kenshin "no te preocupes, este no es el fin del mundo, solo fue mi error"

Mientras Kaoru en su habitación podía escuchar a Kenshin tener una de sus pesadillas nuevamente. Se dispuso a ir a su habitación y tranquilizarlo como siempre lo hacia.  
Se levantó de su futon se puso su yukata y fue, a paso rápido pero silencioso, hasta la habitación de Kenshin. Corrió la puerta y lo pudo ver en la oscuridad agitándose entre sus sabanas repitiendo siempre las mismas palabras "no fue tu error, fue el mío, fue el mío" 

Kaoru se le acercó puso la cabeza de Kenshin sobre sus muslos y le acaricio la frente mientras pensaba "es extraño este no es un sueño como los otros, su voz se oye distinta a las otras que son como de desesperación y arrepentimiento, esta es como de...tristeza y lastima" Kenshin seguía abatiéndose entre sus pesadillas, solo se tranquilizó cuando a Kaoru se me ocurrió cantarle una canción "Es curioso, esta es la mima canción que me enseño mi madre para tranquilizarme" pensó ella con una sonrisa.

La mañana comenzaba y Kenshin habría lentamente sus ojos "huele a jazmín" fue lo primero que pensó "ella estuvo aquí, cuidándome, porque? Porque después de lo que le hice aun se preocupa por mi? Tan grande es su corazón?"

CONTINUARA...

N/a: bueno este capitulo lo quise hacer corto porque sino jamás lo iba a terminar y quería actualizar luego además ya tengo otro fic en proceso (lleva 18 paginas por lado y lado xD) que va a tener de todo drama romance locura violencia etc (y mi lado hentai no quiso dejar atrás lo lemon :)) les voy a decir que es en la época contemporánea y hay un popular una chica y un nerd ;) para que no me quiten la idea eh.

Este cap lo quise dedicar a los pensamientos de Kenshin sobre Kaoru, no son muy claros pero algo es algo. Y bueno para los que se quedaron con la curiosidad respecto a que incidente ocurrió (aunque es bastante obvio u.uU) , ya sabrán, jejejejejeje en unos cuantos capítulos también van a aparecer 2 personajes más que salieron en la serie, y para l@s antes de M/A también hay un poco de ellos ;)

MUCHAS GRACIAS A: Misanagi_X, Kaoru Kamiya, justary, tsuki_chan, gaby(hyatt), Uru yuy, moonligth8, Lis-chan, vicky Megumi3, Skuld Kaoru Himura, mer1, gaby, Misao-19, meikyo y todos los que leyeron mi fic y que no me dejaron review ¬¬


	7. capitulo 7

Hola a todos, si aquí estoy yo, "Kao la resurrección" pensé en dejar el fic botadito por ahí pero después de una linda y nueva experiencia deprimente me he inspirado por fin (aaaaaaleluya) y escribí este y el otro fic que había avisado. Bueno este capitula va dedicado a todas esa chicas que me hincharon para que actualizara ****

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

****

**Capitulo 7**

El tiempo en el dojo paso muy rápido, todo seguía igual....bueno no exactamente igual. No era que nada hubiese cambiado, sino que nada había pasado entre Kenshin y Kaoru en relación a su situación amorosa, ella seguía soltera y sin señales de que eso cambiara, y él tampoco daba señale de querer hacer cambiar las cosas.

Ya era el cumpleaños numero tres del pequeño Kenji, a quien ya se le notaba claramente el pelo rojizo, era igual a Kenshin y muchos lo notaron, mejor dicho todos lo notaron, pero Kenshin seguía diciendo, con toda la tristeza del mundo (por dentro, sin que nadie lo notara) que ese niño no era su hijo o que por lo menos eso creía.

Mientras los demás, incluyendo a Sanosuke (lo que sorprendió a todos) arreglaban la fiesta de cumpleaños para el pequeño. Después de ver que todo iba en orden Kaoru decidió ir a su habitación a meditar sobre su situación.

**Kaoru**: 'ya pasaron los tres años, creo que fue plazo suficiente, no es que yo no haya intentado que algo pasare entre nosotros, pero bueno.....así fue y así se quedará.... por fin estoy segura de lo que debo hacer, esta noche partiré con Kenji, después de todo siempre estuve en lo correcto él nunca me amó, solo me hacia falsas ilusiones y eso quedó mas que demostrado. Creo que este viaje será lo mejor para Kenji... y para mi'

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta, en el dojo estaba toda la comida y los invitados habían llegado, no quedó más que empezar y así se hizo. Eran las ocho de la noche y todos estaban en el dojo comiendo y festejando. Sano no duró mucho ya como a las diez estaba borracho y dormía profundamente en los brazos de Megumi mientras ella se preguntaba como alguien podía quedar en ese estado en tan solo 2 horas, pero aun así ellos dos eran una linda pareja, por otro lado Yahiko estaba hablando con Tsubame, estos ya contaban con 15 años cada uno y se veían muy enamorados pero ninguno se había atrevido a dar el primer paso ¿o si?, el Dr. Gensai conversaba con Kenshin y Tae con Kaoru mientras las niñas jugaban con Kenji.  
 Pasaron las horas, todos estaban durmiendo en el dojo y por ahí por las una de la madrugada Kaoru se levantó y miro a todos durmiendo. Era impresionante como todos se habían encariñado con el niño, Sano prácticamente parecía su padre, lo cuidaba como si fuese un tesoro, lo curaba cuando se raspaba, le compraba juguetes e incluso había dejado las apuestas por ese pequeño, de seguro iba a ser un buen padre. Megumi, siempre que lo veía lo abrazaba fuerte y comentaba su parecido con Kenshin o simplemente le traía dulces o algo parecido. Las niñas Ayame y Suzume jugaban todos los días con el pequeño. A Tae le encantaba sostenerlo en sus brazos aunque a Kenji no. Incluso Saito quien un día se lo encontró en la calle perdido lo tomo en brazos y sin darse cuenta de que Kaoru estaba viéndolo le hablo tan tiernamente, que si alguien lo hubiera visto no hubiese pensado que era el Lobo de Mibu. Y por último Kenshin, quien no demostraba abiertamente su cariño por el pequeño, de seguro para que no pensaran que era de él, pero se le podía ver a escondidas haciéndole dormir alimentándolo y cuando no había nadie en el dojo jugaban con la pelota y se bañaban juntos, Kaoru lo sabía porque por más que Kenshin le pidiera a Kenji que no se lo contara a su madre él igual lo hacia.

Después de dudar un momento Kaoru se levantó  y tomó al durmiente Kenji en sus brazos.

**Kaoru**: bueno es hora de que nos vallamos, fue muy lindo vivir este ultimo momento con todos –dijo en voz baja. Se acerco a Kenshin, quien dormía en su posición de samurai apoyado en la pared del dojo- Lastima que no me puedas escuchar, pero así esta mejor, también lamento....nunca haberte dicho nada. Me duele mucho dejarte pero es lo mejor, tal vez algún día vuelva y te vea felizmente casado y con más hijos, eso es...lo que mas quisiera yo....verte feliz, realmente feliz  –Kaoru estaba llorando pero ni una lagrima caía al suelo ellas las paraba todas, solo una fugitiva alcanzo a caer- 'Ai shitteru' –muy triste Kaoru se dio la vuelta, con Kenji durmiendo en sus brazos y se dirigió a la habitación de Kenshin para dejarle una nota. Después de pasar por su habitación y recoger sus cosas se dirigió a la entrada del dojo, al llegar ahí, vio por última vez ese lugar que tantas felicidades y tantas tristezas le había traído para luego lentamente alejarse del dojo aun llorando, sin darse cuenta de que en otra parte los ojos de un rurouni estaban abiertos- ' no debo llorar, además esta fue mi decisión, es lo mejor...eso creo'.

EN EL DOJO

**Kenshin**: una lagrima de tristeza –dijo mirando su mano en donde estaba la lagrima fugitiva, había visto a Kaoru alejarse y quería seguirla, pero se sentía extrañamente mareado, ya que sin que él se diera cuenta en la fiesta Kaoru se encargó de ponerle somnífero en su sake, para evitar que eso sucediera. Prontamente el efecto empezó a notarse con más fuerza y se quedó profundamente dormido en contra de su voluntad.

La mañana siguiente Kenshin fue el primero en despertar y al no ver a Kaoru ni a Kenji y recordar lo de la noche anterior, se asustó y decidió ir a ver si estaba en alguna parte de la casa. Reviso todos los lugares empezando por la habitación de Kaoru, la cocina, el baño, el comedor, el patio, la habitación de Yahiko, por todos lados incluso la bodega el único lugar que le faltaba era su habitación, salió corriendo teniendo esperanzas de que ahí estuvieran, corrió la puerta precipitadamente y encontró una carta. Kenshin se alertó y sin esperar ni un segundo la abrió y la leyó. La carta decía así:

_Kenshin_

_Lamento no haberme despedido de ustedes directamente, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo después de todo lo que hemos pasado.  
A pesar de lo bien que me han tratado y me han aceptado después de aparecí con un niño de padre desconocido, debo marcharme del dojo porque me he dado cuanta de que quedándome no encontraré lo que deseo y busco, un padre para mi hijo. Ya era tiempo de que me enfrentara a mi realidad y aunque tú te hayas ofrecido a cuidar de Kenji sin importarte que esta no sea tu hijo eso no es lo que yo deseo. Hace mucho tiempo le prometí a mi padre que sería feliz con una linda familia y que cuidaría de su dojo, parte de esa promesa ya esta cumplida y ahora debo completarla.  
Sé perfectamente lo difícil que es que una mujer de 21 años y con un hijo encuentre a alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus días, es por eso que debo viajar a otro lugar donde creo tener más posibilidades de que eso suceda.  
He decidido realizar este viaje aprovechando que ya en el dojo no me necesitan, pues Yahiko ya completó su periodo de aprendizaje y solo le queda mejorar su técnica .  
No sé si vuelva, todo depende de cuando me demore en encontrar lo que busco o de si lo encuentro. Cuando esto suceda volveré, si no, no quiero que mi padre sepa que no pude cumplir con mi promesa. _

_Por favor cuida del dojo durante mi ausencia y dile a todos que los quiero mucho, y a Yahiko que se cuide y mejore para ser un buen espadachín._

_Kaoru Kamiya_

_PD: yo viajaré a Kyoto y de ahí decidiré donde ir, te pido que por favor no me busquen_

Kenshin no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, Kaoru "su" Kaoru se había ido a quien sabe donde en busca de lo que evidentemente era un esposo y un buen padre para su hijo. Después de largo rato de procesar aquello su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y  por fin pudo reaccionar. Le entregó la carta a Sanosuke y salió corriendo a tomar el próximo tren que fuera hacia Kyoto, tenia el presentimiento que iba a perder algo importante para él si Kaoru se iba. Saco la cuenta de cuanto se iba a demorar y las esperanzas de poder detener a Kaoru aumentaron.

Las horas pasaban, ya era casi las 3 y Kaoru ya había llegado a Kyoto. Después de pasar unas horas en el cementerio caminaba por las calles con su hijo dormido en brazos buscando el Aoiya. Hace tanto que no paseaba por esos lugares que se había perdido,

Ya como a las 7 logro dar con el paradero del restaurante y al entrar en él se encontró con que casi nada había cambiado all

**Misao**: Kaoru!!! –gritó viéndola en la entrada.

CONTINUARA....          

Vaya sorpresita que me lleve al ver que había sido nominada como mejor fic de misterio, quien me postulo? Bueno quien sea, le doy las gracias (aunque contra "Ilusiones de un reflejo" estoy perdida XD).

Con respecto al capitulo, estaba un poco insegura de la carta, no se, tal vez era un poco cursi, quizás eso le ven ustedes, pero a mi me gusto, es uno de los pocos capítulos de los que he quedado satisfecha nn Hasta la próxima.


End file.
